


Neither of Them Could Resist

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Episode Related, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would <i>you</i> do with a robot that can become anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neither of Them Could Resist

**Author's Note:**

> From the [Anonymous Porn Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/best_enemies/13938.html) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/best_enemies/profile)[**best_enemies**](http://community.livejournal.com/best_enemies/), two drabbles for the prompt: _Doctor/Kamelion!Master. Or Master/Kamelion!Doctor. Either one. Both. I'm not picky._

Kamelion I  


“It’s impossible to enjoy this with you shifting like that.” The body beneath the Master aged as he slid within it.

“Maybe you just can’t make up your mind, old chap?”

“I know what I want!”

“All of them at once, apparently.” The form shortened, and the hair changed from white and curly to straight and black.

“Rassilon!” The Master closed his eyes. The body shifted again.

When he opened them, it was worse: brown, curly hair and far too many teeth. “Oh, Omega, no!” He slammed his eyes shut again.

“I told you this wasn’t cricket,” said the blond.

Kamelion II

“How long were you with him?”

“Long enough, my dear Doctor.” The form settled into the shape of the Master. “You’ll find my experience fills any gaps in your knowledge.”

The Doctor held an intense internal debate with himself. It ended abruptly as he was pushed backward onto the bed, naked. “I don’t want this.”

“You’re only lying to yourself.” Cool hands played his body with the knowledge only one being had of it.

“It won’t be the same.”

“No, parts of it will be missing; I’m not a Time Lord. But other parts just might be better, hmm?”


End file.
